Nothin’ compares 2 u
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: SongficOneshotJoey wurde verlassen...das Resultat ist ein tragisches Ende für beide Parteien. Taschentuchalarm!


Titel: Nothin' compares 2 u

Teil: 1/1

Autor: GaiaSedna

Email: christianegaiaswelt.de

Fanfiction: YGO

Rating: PG 16

Warnung: s.o.

Pairing: Seto x Joey

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, aber ich bin verdammt neidisch auf den Schöpfer. Ich habe sie mir nur für meinen Unfug ausgeliehen und verdiene damit kein Geld...Würde sich eh nicht lohnen!!!

Kommentar: Ich hab das Lied immer und immer wieder abgespielt und prompt kam mir die Idee zu diesem One-Shot. Ich hoffe es gefällt. Kommis erwünscht und wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten!

Joey saß in seiner Wohnung. Traurig, allein, von der ganzen Welt verlassen. Seine Seele fühlte sich geschunden und er weinte oft, hatte ständig schlechte Laune und rote Augen. Kein Wunder...

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since u took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since u took your love away_

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing_

_I said nothing can take away these blues_

_Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

Er und Seto hatten mal wieder Streit, das Thema war das Übliche: Joey war zu kindisch für sein Alter, Seto zu ernsthaft…Joey war zu wild, Seto zu langweilig…immer das Selbe. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie hatten sich auch schon zuvor oft in den Haaren, aber dieses Mal...ja, dieses mal war der Streit auf so eine endgültige Entscheidung gefallen. Seto hatte ihm eine letzte Chance gegeben. Er sollte sich ein wenig mehr unter Kontrolle bekommen, ein bisschen mehr seinem Alter entsprechendes Benehmen an den Tag legen, nicht so ungestüm mit dem Rest der Welt umgehen. Wie sähe denn das aus, ein hoch angesehener Seto Kaiba und das Kind im Manne dazu, Joey Wheeler. Nein, das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Joey war wieder zurück in seine alte Bude gezogen, die er zum Glück noch nicht gekündigt hatte, als er bei Seto vor 3 Monaten eingezogen war. Er war im Endeffekt ganz froh, dass er sie nicht gekündigt hatte. Hier hatte er sein altes, gewohntes und vor allem EIGENES Reich. In Sicherheit. Vor Seto, seinen Freunden, den Lehrern, seinem Vater...der ganzen, restlichen, schnöden Welt.

Aber die Einsamkeit in Joeys Herz wirkte sich nicht gerade sehr gut auf dessen schon stark angefressene Seele aus. Er versuchte sich mit nächtlichen und Stundenlangen Discobesuchen aufzuheitern. Aber jeder Versuch endete in einem heillosen Besäufnis und dem einen oder anderen One-Night-Stand. Er suchte Liebe, wo er sie nie finden konnte, versuchte seinen Kummer zu ertränken, aber all das half ihm keinen Deut weiter...

It's been so lonely without u here 

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong_

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said boy better have fun_

_No matter what u do_

_But he's a fool_

_Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

°Oh man, warum musste ich es auch übertreiben. Verdammt, er hat doch Recht, ich verhalte mich kindisch, bin zu wild und gehe jedem und allem auf dem Wecker! Ich hasse mich, ich hasse mein Leben. Ich hasse dich, Seto Kaiba, ich hasse dich und deine verdammte Welt. Ich hatte meine Chance und jetzt bist du nicht mehr bei mir. Ich liebe dich noch so verzweifelt, aber meine Hoffnungen kann ich begraben. Ich hatte die Wahl, habe sie verwirkt und muss nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Verdammt, warum lebe ich noch? Verdammt, warum liebe ich dich noch so sehr? Kann ich mich noch ändern, habe ich dann noch einmal einen Versuch mit dir? Einen neuen Anfang?

Jeder, der Nachts mein Bett teilt, nimmt einen Teil von mir am nächsten Tag mit nach Hause, ich zerbreche. Ich bin bald nur noch eine leere Hülle, nichts weiter. Dann habt ihr alle, was ihr so lange von mir wolltet...einen Joey Wheeler, ohne Würde, ohne Seele, ohne Liebe. Jedes bisschen verschwand mit dir, geliebter Engel, aus meinem Leben!°

_All the flowers that u planted, mama_

_In the back yard_

_All died when u went away_

_I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to give it another try_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares 2 u_

°Ich werde eingehen, mich nicht mehr um irgendwas kümmern. Ich habe keinen Grund mehr dazu, denn du, mein geliebter Engel, mein brünetter Liebling, bist nicht mehr bei mir. Wenn ich schon verzweifle, dann mit Grund...°

Joey stand langsam vom Sofa auf, schlurfte in die Küche und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf den gesuchten Gegenstand.

Er ging wieder aus der Küche und ins Bad, drehte den Hahn auf und tapste zurück. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der langen, scharfen Klinge im Messerblock, begutachtete die Klinge und drehte sich wieder zur Küchentür, ging wieder zurück ins Bad und setzte sich in Unterwäsche in die Wanne.

Er war mehr als verzweifelt, sein Leben, seine Liebe war nicht mehr seine. Er hatte sich gegen den Blonden entschieden, ER, der große Seto Kaiba, Besitzer und Leiter der Kaiba Corp., er, der große, mächtige Mogul, der in seinen letzten Abschiedsworten nichts als Bitterkeit aussprach.

Tränen liefen in Strömen an den Wangen des Blonden hinab, er setzte das Messer an seine Pulsadern am linken Handgelenk und schnitt in die blasse Haut, vom Gelenk hinab zur Armbeuge. Ein weiterer Schnitt am anderen Arm, dann drehte er das Wasser ab, ließ das Messer ins Wasser gleiten und versank in tiefen Schwarz.

Man fand ihn etwa 20 Minuten später, genauer gesagt, Seto fand ihn. Er stand vor der Tür des Blonden, mit einem riesigen Strauss Rosen im Arm, einem Ring aus Gold in der Tasche, in den: Ich liebe Dich, für immer Dein! Eingraviert war. Nach 5 minütigem Klingeln rief der Großunternehmer die Polizei, die die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete.

Etwa 3 Stunden später hörte man ein lautes Schluchzen aus dem Arbeitszimmer von Seto Kaiba, nur wenige Sekunden später folgte ein Schuss.

Ich weiß, ist seeeeeehr düster, aber mir war gerade danach. Wie findet ihr es???

Gaia


End file.
